


Chick Flick Moments

by WincestOTP



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 17:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WincestOTP/pseuds/WincestOTP
Summary: Jensen misses his and Jared's anniversary, and plans something romantic to make up for it.Based on the events of #DateWeek, earlier this month, and the opening of the San Jac bar at the end of March.





	Chick Flick Moments

Jensen smiles, humming to himself as he grabs a quick change of clothes for both of them out of the closet and tosses it all into the overnight bag lying open on the bed. A bottle of lube, a couple of Jared’s favorite toys...he zips everything up and drags it downstairs to the car so that their driver can drop it off at the hotel. His smile grows as he imagines Jared’s reaction later this evening. 

“Come on, Jay,” Jensen coaxes, trying to hide his almost giddy smile. “Just a quick drink...it’ll be fun.”

Jared catches him by the hips, drags him in close. “Plenty to drink right here,” he murmurs against Jensen’s ear. A shiver rolls through them both as he catches the lobe between his teeth for a quick taste. “And other things, too.”

Jensen melts against him, trying to remember the plan. The plan, right--”Jay...trust me? I really want to do this.” 

Jared pulls back to give him a look, eyebrows quirked. “Oh, it’s like _that_ , is it?” he asks slyly. “Do you want to blindfold me, too?”

Jensen laughs, looking slightly abashed. “Nah. Just want to do something a little special.”

“Then lead the way,” Jared says grandly, gesturing toward the door. Jensen steps away, smiling, and Jared pulls him back for one more quick kiss. “You know I’ll always trust you, right?” he says quietly, leaning forward til their foreheads touch and they’re breathing the same air. Jensen just nods, and Jared lets him go. 

“So where are we going?” Jared asks as Jensen puts the car in drive and pulls out into the busy street. Jensen briefly regrets giving up their driver from earlier seasons, but the freedom they’ve gained is worth the trouble. He debates not telling him, letting Jared stew for the few minutes it will take to get there, but his insecurities get the better of him. 

“I...uh...I got us reservations at the Boulevard.” He risks a glance over at Jared, quick because he’s not Dean and he’s also not suicidal. Jared is looking at him, brow creased. Jensen doesn’t catch his eyes. 

“The Boulevard? Jensen…”

“I screwed up our anniversary, okay?” Jensen speaks rapidly, hands wrapped white knuckled around the wheel. “It wasn’t on purpose, I know you’re not mad, but I did. I should have tried harder. It was important and I let us both down.” They’ve been over this more than once in the past weeks, and Jensen sends up a quick prayer that Jared will just let him _apologize_ this time. He needs it, needs that acknowledgement that he made a mistake and it’s _not_ okay, so that his brain and his heart--in agreement for once--can finally stop beating him up. 

“Okay.” It’s quiet, barely audible, and when Jensen glances over again Jared’s staring down at his hands where they’re picking at the start of a hole in his jeans. He doesn’t look up, but the acceptance in his voice eases something inside Jensen. 

They pull into the hotel garage a few minutes later, the slight tension between them easing as they enter the lobby. It’s familiar, and not--they’d spent a lot of time here when the show first began, but it’s been years since they were last here. 

Jensen approaches the reservation desk at the restaurant, slight motion stopping Jared a few feet away. He speaks quietly to the concierge, who smiles brightly. 

“Of course. Right this way, Mr. Ackles, Mr. Padalecki,” he beams, and Jensen waits a beat for Jared before following him across the restaurant. 

“You got the private room?” Jared whispers in pleased surprise. His hand brushes Jensen’s, and Jensen resists the urge to grab hold. 

“Of course,” Jensen says softly. His fingers tap Jared’s gently, their own secret code, and he smiles to himself as the tips of Jared’s ears turn slightly pink. 

The concierge opens the door for them, ushering them inside. Only one of the tables has been set, candlelight reflecting softly off the polished silverware and sparkling glasses. “Your meal will be served shortly, sirs,” he says with a friendly nod, and vanishes through the door. 

Jared raises his eyebrows as he pulls out a seat. “No menus? You already ordered for me?” 

“Uh...yeah.” Jensen rubs the back of his neck, a faint flush creeping over his cheeks. “Just wait, okay? You’ll like it.”

“I already like it,” Jared assures him. “This is pretty fantastic.” He smiles at Jensen, his dimples peeking out and making Jensen want to drag him across the table and kiss him senseless, just like they have since the very first time Jared ever smiled at him. He doesn’t, though, reminding himself that just because the door is closed and the windows are frosted they’re still in public. Instead he focuses on the light in Jared’s eyes, his enthusiasm as he tells a story about Tom and Shep that Jensen hasn’t heard yet, wishing it could be there all the time. 

Their waiter--Michael, he tells them--arrives after a few moments with the bottle of wine Jensen had arranged with their reservation. Jensen waits to see if Jared notices anything special about it, but Jared is too intent on enjoying it, swirling it in his glass and inhaling deeply. Jensen asks him to leave the bottle and Michael returns it to the ice bucket with a short bow before exiting. He returns a moment later with a small tray that smells deliciously of bacon, and Jensen smiles as Jared’s face lights up.

“Is that bacon wrapped scallops?” Jared asks, looking between Jensen and the waiter with surprise. “I haven’t had these in years--I didn’t think those were even on the menu anymore.”

“They aren’t, sir,” Michael says politely. “They were a special request from Mr. Ackles, as was the rest of the meal.”

Jared looks at Jensen, slow recognition dawning. “What are we having, Michael?” he asks, the corners of his mouth turning up slightly as Jensen squirms a little. Jensen can feel his face heating--he hadn’t really planned on having an audience when Jared figured out what he’d done. 

Michael continues serenely, seemingly oblivious to the surprise he’s giving away. “Mr. Ackles requested a a T-bone steak with a warm rare center for you, Mr. Padalecki, accompanied by grilled broccoli, a baked sweet potato with cinnamon butter, and white asparagus.” He sniffs slightly. “Which is out of season, of course, and had to be purchased specially from a local hot house.” 

“And let me guess,” Jared interrupts, his smile breaking through. “For himself Mr. Ackles ordered a rack of ribs, sauced not rubbed, salad with extra tomatoes, corn on the cob, and green peas. Am I right?” 

Michael’s composure breaks enough to allow rare smile. Jensen understands, Jared just has that effect on people. “That’s correct, Mr. Padalecki. And for dessert?” 

Jared answers immediately with a grin. “The biggest piece of chocolate cake on the menu!” 

Michael’s smile widens momentarily in the face of Jared’s happiness. Then he glances over at Jensen, who is watching the exchange with a combination of indulgence and mild exasperation and his smile slips back into composure. He pulls a small device out of his pocket and places it on the table. “If you need anything else before your entrees arrive, please don’t hesitate to call me. Enjoy your meal, sirs.”

The door has barely closed behind the waiter when Jared is shoving back from the table and sliding into Jensen’s lap. “I can’t believe you,” he murmurs against Jensen’s lips, his hands locked in Jensen’s tee shirt. “I cannot fucking believe you.” 

Jensen kisses him back, unable to do anything else with Jared warm and solid against him. His hands tangle in Jared’s hair of their own volition as he loses himself for a few moments, forgetting everything except the taste and feel of the man who was his husband in every way that mattered. Finally, they both remember where they are and Jared pulls back enough to smooth his hands over Jensen’s chest. “Sorry,” he whispers, not sounding sorry at all. “I just…”

“I’m not,” Jensen says with a hint of a smirk. “This is kind of what I was aiming for, after all.” He laughs abruptly. “Though I had planned on telling you myself if you didn’t figure it out on your own--apparently our waiter didn’t get the memo.”

“It was worth it to see your face,” Jared tells him, grinning himself. He stands up and returns to his side of the table reluctantly, tangling their feet under the table as soon as he sits down. “Bacon and scallops, I haven’t had this in forever.” He picks up one of the scallops and offers it to Jensen, heat rising in his face as Jensen takes it delicately, catching his wrist and licking his fingers clean afterwards. 

By unspoken agreement, they both ease down from teasing each other after that. They _are_ still in public, Jensen reminds himself, and contents himself with enjoying the food and Jared’s obvious pleasure. 

Once they’ve finished their appetizer, Michael brings in their main courses. 

“I can’t believe you remembered all this from so long ago,” Jared tells Jensen after the waiter leaves, smiling softly. “Thank you.” 

Jensen clears his throat, not wanting to spoil the moment but determined to come clean. “Well...I didn’t, exactly. I...uh...found an old receipt. Like, really old. I was using it for a bookmark at some point, and I couldn’t read it all anymore, but what I could read reminded me of that night.”

Jared huffs a little laugh, fingers brushing over Jensen’s. “Close enough,” he says affectionately. “Of course the real question is, how did you get them to agree to all this?” 

Jensen grins sheepishly. “I may have volunteered to stop by a birthday party next month?” he offers. “The head chef’s daughter is a fan of the show and they’re having her party here. It won’t be a big thing, I’ll just wander in for a few minutes, totally by accident. Say hi, take a few pictures. I--” 

“I think you mean _we_ ,” Jared interrupts, giving Jensen a _look_. “If you’re selling yourself to show me a good time, I’m not letting you do it alone.” 

Jensen laughs. “Okay, okay. I guess you can come along and protect my virtue from a bunch of fourteen year olds.” 

Jared rolls his eyes dramatically. “You’d better believe it. I’ve _seen_ the stuff some of those fourteen year olds write on the internet.”

“Right, I forgot you like to troll the kink memes,” Jensen says slyly. Jared kicks him under the table, then leans forward, voice low and eyes hot.

“I’ve never heard you complaining--but if you really forgot, I’m sure I can find a way to remind you later.” 

Jensen can’t help the noise he makes as his brain instantly supplies him with vivid images from the past. “Jesus, Jared. Warn a guy first.”

“I just did,” Jared responds with a smirk. He pointedly turns to his steak, eyes on Jensen as he moans around his first bite. “Oh my God, this is amazing.”

Jensen laughs, some of the weight he’s gotten so used to carrying lifting from his heart. He regards his own plate with a hint of trepidation. “There's no way I can eat all this anymore,” he confesses.

Still, he makes a valiant effort. The ribs are just as good as he remembers, made even better by the weight of Jared's eyes on him as he slowly licks the tangy sauce from his fingers. He can't finish the corn, though and barely nibbles at the salad. He shoves his plate over to Jared when he sees his husband eyeing the leftovers, laughing as Jared happily finishes everything off.

“Did you save room for dessert?” Jensen teases. He empties his wine glass again, then splits the last remaining glassful with Jared. “Biggest piece of chocolate cake on the menu, remember?”

Jared giggles tipsily. “I’m always ready for dessert,” he purrs, eyes half lidded, and a moment later Jensen feels warm pressure against his already hardening cock.

“Jay…,” he groans, and Jared giggles again, flexing his toes slowly. 

“Maybe we should skip the cake, though,” Jared suggests, eyes gleaming. “I’ve got some other ideas…”

Jensen fumbles for the call button Michael had left with them at the start of their meal, his eyes never leaving Jared’s. Jared lounges bonelessly in his chair, a half-smile teasing the corners of his mouth as he watches Jensen and occasionally shifts in his seat, sending ripples of arousal through Jensen. 

Michael appears almost like magic. “Are you ready for dessert, Mr. Ackles?” he asks politely. 

“Actually, I’d like to have the cake delivered to my room,” Jensen answers quickly. “Along with another bottle of wine--the same vintage is fine.” 

“Very good, Mr. Ackles,” Michael says graciously. “Please feel free to enjoy the dining area for as long as you’d like.”  
As soon as their waiter leaves, Jared pulls his foot back, sitting up with an evil grin. “Ready to go?” he asks brightly. “I want to stop by the bar for a nightcap.”

Jensen starts to speak, but thinks better of it. He doesn’t know what Jared’s up to, but he’s not going to argue. He just closes his eyes for a moment, willing his dick to have patience. When he looks up, Jared’s grin has grown. “Something wrong, Jen?” he asks innocently. Jensen just shakes his head as he stands, his eyes promising revenge. 

“Not a thing, sweetheart,” he says cheerfully, circling the table. He waits til Jared stands up as well then tugs him down for a kiss, one hand tangled in his hair, the other locked on his hip as Jensen licks into every corner of Jared’s mouth, exploring that familiar and beloved territory as though it’s the first time. Jared melts against him with a happy moan, eyes shining when Jensen finally lets him go. He looks debauched, lips swollen and red, hair mussed, cock straining hard behind the seam of his jeans. Jensen doubts he looks much better, but he grabs Jared’s hand anyway, tugging him toward the door. Jared tries vainly to smooth his hair a bit, but fails completely, much to Jensen’s private amusement. It looks better like this anyway, Jensen decides, and reaches up to ruffle it again. 

“Cut it out, jerk,” Jared complains happily as Jensen opens the door. 

“Make me, bitch,” Jensen deadpans, and then the real world comes crashing back into place. 

Jared sees them first, three women standing not far outside the door chatting. One of them meets his gaze and her eyes widen, hand coming up to cover her mouth. Jared steps forward to meet her, smiling broadly, giving Jensen the chance to slip away if he wants to, as he often does. 

Not tonight, Jensen decides, split second decision that he knows will make Jared happiest. He lets the fans take their photos with Jared and chatter excitedly with him, then steps forward to put a hand on Jared’s back. They immediately ask for a picture with both of them, which Jensen willingly agrees to. Jared’s smile is blinding, so beautiful and happy it makes Jensen’s heart beat faster just to see it. 

Eventually they extricate themselves, and Jared drags Jensen toward Gerard’s, talking excitedly about a new cocktail he wants to try, something one of the bartenders at San Jac has come up with. Jensen nods, interjecting occasionally, but mostly just soaking up every moment of Jared’s happiness like a balm. Jared starts over when they actually reach the bar, immediately charming the bartender-- _call me Ryan_ with his energy and enthusiasm and charisma. It’s even more effective, Jensen thinks, because he doesn’t even know he’s doing it. Jared coaxes not just a drink but the young man’s life story out of him in ten minutes, as genuinely interested, in this moment, as he would be if he’d known this stranger for their entire lives. 

When Jared’s drink arrives, he insists that Jensen try it first. It’s a little too sweet for Jensen’s tastes, and he tells Jared that, knowing he’ll want the truth. Jared takes a sip, then another, and agrees regretfully. Despite Jared’s legendary sweet tooth, they both prefer their alcohol with a little bite rather than sugary sweetness. They’re debating which of the bar’s whiskeys to try instead when another fan discovers them. Jared recognizes the logo on the man’s shirt as a distillery he’s read about over the years, and immediately enlists his aid in making a decision. There’s a bit of friendly debate between the three of them, and Jensen and Jared reminisce about some of the distilleries they’ve visited in the past while the bartender keeps their glasses filled. It’s a rare chance to talk about something they both love, and they both enjoy themselves. 

Eventually the fan asks for a picture and then wobbles off, drunk on good whiskey and celebrity. Jensen’s about to suggest they head upstairs--he’s had just about enough of sharing Jared tonight--when Jared sees someone he recognizes. The two women, whom Jared introduces as Dionne and Traci, are obviously thrilled to see Jared, who seems just as happy to see them. They are both actresses, and Jensen would be mildly ashamed of not remembering them or the show they’re on if he weren’t bordering on desperate to get Jared back to their room. 

Jared turns to Jensen, laughter shining from his eyes, and something in Jensen’s expression must give him pause. His smile turns warm, intimate, and he reaches over to tap Jensen’s hand where it’s resting on the bar. _I love you_ , it says, loud and clear, and he masterfully sets about extricating himself and Jensen from the situation without anyone feeling rushed or embarrassed. Five minutes, a round of drinks, and one last picture later, Jensen is leading Jared toward the private elevators that will take them to the floor that holds the hotel’s four apartments. He puts in the temporary code he’d gotten for the night, and smiles up at Jared. 

He’s not expecting to see tears. “Jay?” Jensen says in alarm. “Jay, what--”

“Did you really?” Jared asks, his voice creaky and muffled. He gestures toward the elevator. “The same apartment?”

Jensen crowds close, close enough that their foreheads touch and their breath mingles. “I wanted to,” he whispers, throat tight with emotion. “I need you to know--I need you to understand how much _we_ mean to me. That I’m never going to leave or forget.”

Jared nods, blinking away the shine in his eyes. He takes a deep breath and smiles shakily as the elevator dings behind them. “Come on, I want to see.” 

Jensen follows him in, grateful to Jared for accepting his apology without question or the self depreciation that has crept into his portrayal of Sam and sometimes into his personal life as well. Jensen wants nothing more than to protect Jared from his demons, whenever Jared will let him. 

“Hey, you’re thinking way too hard for someone who’s about to get his mind blown,” Jared teases, eyes sparkling with love now rather than tears. “Also, you’re the one with the key, so…?”

Jensen shakes off his brief moment of concern, centering himself in the moment with a smirk that makes Jared’s eyes widen. “Just thinking that payback is a bitch,” he says casually, leaning past Jared to insert the key that will take them to the proper floor. 

Jared laughs, grabbing Jensen’s hips and tugging him close. “We’ll see about that,” he says with a smirk of his own, lips just brushing Jensen’s in a kiss that’s more tease than anything. He lets go when the elevator stops, exiting into the hallway and heading straight for his old apartment. 

“How did you even manage to get this for the night?” Jared asks as Jensen unlocks the door. “These things are hardly ever empty.”

“Just got lucky,” Jensen says honestly. He motions for Jared to go in first. “When I got the idea for the dinner, I figured it couldn’t hurt to ask. The manager said they have a new tenant coming in next month and the last one left early. Timing couldn’t have been better.”

Jared wanders over to the bar that divides the kitchen from the living room, lost in memories. He smiles when Jensen follows him. “You know...I wouldn’t mind foregoing a little realism now that we’re here. I’m not sure my back is up to that couch this time.” He puts his back to the counter and sighs. “I was so nervous, so scared. So afraid I’d read everything wrong…”

“I was gone from the first time I met you,” Jensen says truthfully. He moves to stand between Jared’s legs, wrapping his arms around his neck as Jared’s hands fall naturally to Jensen’s hips. “I didn’t want to admit it at first, because...well, for all the really stupid reasons you already know. But God, I wanted you so much. It was all I could think about. Every time we had to get close for a scene I was terrified you’d notice. Or worse, that Eric would…”

Jared laughs out loud at that. “Could you imagine? If he thought he could get away with it, he totally would have had Sam and Dean become a couple. He was up for anything.” His smile turns sly. “And the fans would have _loved_ it.”

Jensen mock-shudders, pretending to forget that he and Jared have roleplayed as Sam and Dean more than a few times. “No more dwelling on the past,” he orders, catching Jared’s eyes with a stern look. “Tonight I want to be here with you, not Sam.” 

“Aye-aye, Captain,” Jared says softly, grinning down at him. He ducks his head for a kiss and Jensen opens for him easily, hands burrowing under Jared’s tight black t-shirt to find warm skin and firm muscle, molding himself to Jared’s body. Jared makes a small, almost hurt sound, one that Jensen has learned over the years means _more_ , not less, and he goes up on his tiptoes, pushing Jared more firmly back against the counter as Jared’s hands slide down his sides to grip his ass and pull him even closer. Jensen digs his hands into Jared’s hair, twisting the silky strands between his fingers as he eats at Jared’s mouth. Jared moans and grinds against him, desperate for the contact they’ve denied each other all evening. 

Jensen has just popped the button on Jared’s jeans when there’s a quiet knock at the door. 

“Room service!” a male voice calls politely. Jensen groans, his head falling onto Jared’s shoulder at the interruption. 

There’s an impatient cough and shuffle from the other side of the door, and Jensen sighs. Jared is struggling not to laugh as he darts around the bar and ducks down out of sight. He can’t resist peeking up over the edge of the counter to watch as Jensen walks stiffly toward the door, his legs even more exaggeratedly bowed than usual. Jensen opens the door with a friendly smile, already reaching for his wallet as the attendant wheels in the cart. 

“Where would you like me--” The young man’s eyes widen as he realizes who he’s talking to. “You’re Jensen Ackles!” 

“I am,” Jensen acknowledges with a smile that Jared can tell is hiding gritted teeth. “Over there on the coffee table is fine,” he says encouragingly.

“Yeah, of course,” the young man stutters, blushing. “Uh. I’m not really supposed to, but--can I have a picture? My girlfriend and I are huge fans of Supernatural!” 

Jensen pointedly doesn’t sigh. “Sure, sure. No problem.” He waits impatiently while the eager young man sets an enormous piece of chocolate cake on the table next to the chilled wine Jensen had also requested. There are two wine glasses on the cart, but the attendant hesitates after placing the first. 

“Will you be needing both glasses, Mr. Ackles?” he asks hesitantly, eyes darting around the dim room. “Is Mr. Padalecki--Jared--is he here, too?”

Jared can’t see Jensen from where he’s at, but he has no doubt Jensen’s shoulders are tight with tension. There’s nothing they can do now, though...Jared popping up like a jack in the box from behind the counter would be worse than lying. 

“Please, just call me Jensen. Jared’s here somewhere--I think he’s back in the bathroom,” Jensen says casually. “We’re gonna hang out and watch the game from the other night, just chill for awhile, you know?”

“Oh, yeah! I totally get that!” the kid babbles, head bobbing like one of those crazy desk birds. Jared can’t believe what he’s hearing, feels like his smile might actually split his face in two like those kids on Southpark. “I’ll--uh--I’ll just leave the glasses here and uh…”

“Don’t forget your picture,” Jensen says amiably. Jared can hear them shuffling around and the tiny click of a camera phone. 

“Thanks so much, my girlfriend is going to go crazy,” the kid says, sounding a little dazed now that the reality of what just happened is sinking in. “Have a great night, Jensen! Tell Jared I said hi! ” 

Jensen sees the kid out the door and locks it behind him. Jared is waiting for him with a shocked expression. 

“Jensen…”

“Nope.” It comes out almost harsh, but Jensen immediately soothes any sting the word might have had. “Not tonight, okay? I’m not gonna lie about wanting to spend time with you tonight, or any other night until they make us.” He wraps himself around Jared, stares up at him hopefully Jared blinks rapidly, but this time the tears spill over anyway. 

“You’re amazing, you know that?” Jared says softly as Jensen’s thumbs sweep across his cheeks. “The best thing that’s ever happened to me, the best thing in my life.”

Jensen can’t resist stealing a soft kiss. “Me, too.” He hesitates, unsure. “Don’t ever leave me, Jay,” he says softly. He feels Jared’s shudder as the words hit home. “I need you, right here beside me, always.”

“That’s what I want, too,” Jared promises, and it isn’t enough, but Jensen would rather have honesty than platitudes. 

“Enough with the chick flick moments,” Jensen says, wanting to lighten the mood, and Jared smiles down at him gratefully. “Time for wine and chocolate--” he stops and shakes his head, laughing. “Which is also a chick flick moment, I guess.”

“Don’t care as long as there’s enough for both of us,” Jared says, smiling, and Jensen’s heart beats faster, a matching smile taking over his own face, because Jared sounds so _happy_ , so alive and well, and Jensen needs that more than he needs _air_. Jared drags Jensen over to the couch, pushing him down into the soft cushions and sprawling out beside him. “You pour the wine, I’ll eat the cake, and we can both watch the game. Sound good?”

Jensen elbows him, almost giddy with happiness and relief. “I better get at least a bite of that cake, but yeah. Sounds good.”


End file.
